Bedtime Stories
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: Even children of evil masterminds like to be tucked in at night/A night in the Young-Spicer household/ CONTINUATION OF "AN INTRIGUING PROPOSAL" -ONESHOT-


**Bedtime Stories**

**Summary: Even children of evil masterminds like to be tucked in at night( A night in the Young-Spicer household). CONTINUATION OF "AN INTRIGUING PROPOSAL"**

**Warnings: Marshmallow Peep-worthy amounts of fluff, male/male, slash, BL relationship, MPREG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters.**

**So, as stated in the summary, this is a bit of a continuation of the two-shot **_**An Intriguing Proposal **_**that I wrote approximately two years ago. I suggest reading it first, but it isn't entirely necessary to understand this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dragons Are Like Puppies by J.S. Young<em>**

_Dragons are like puppies, they like to play all day long._

_Dragons are like puppies, they eat a lot to get big and strong._

_Dragons are like puppies, they cuddle close when in the mood._

_Dragons are like puppies, they sometimes steal your food._

_Dragons are like puppies since they sometimes make a mess._

_But that is okay, since they always like you best._

_Dragons are like puppies because they enjoy a nice, long belly rub._

_Dragons are like puppies because they are lots of fun in the tub._

_Dragons are like puppies because they will chase away your fears._

_But, dragons are most like puppies because they will love you for all of their years._

_The End._

"Mom, can you read it again?"

"Of course, Jae," answers Jack Spicer, sitting next to his daughter on her bed. The two looking very cozy together as a cheetah sits as a sentry nearby. "And maybe, if you ask really nicely, you might be able to get your father to act it out for you."

"Jack, it isn't wise to lead our daughter on like that."

Looking up at the dark-haired man that has just appeared in the door way, a soft smile appears on the red-head's face. The tone of Jack's voice is teasing as he greets his dragon.

"Speak of the devil. . . "

". . . And he shall appear."

Finishing the statement with a hint of a smirk, Chase Young fully enters the room. The warlord uncrosses his arms as he easily reaches the side of the bed. Shifting his gaze downward, he regards the two people he cares most about. The little girl already scrambling over Jack's long legs to get to her father.

"You two are looking well this evening."

"Hi Dad!" exclaims their daughter, finally reaching Chase.

"Hello, Jae Lan. Enjoying your mother's book again?"

"Yes, it's my favorite!"

"Well, at least one of us derives enjoyment from it."

"Hey, I'll have you know that this is a best-seller, Chase," begins the evil genius with a bit of pride to his voice. "You should thank me. I've single-handedly made kids all over the world like dragons more than puppies. Impressive, no?"

"The mere fact that someone actually published that manuscript is what I find impressive, Jack."

Giving the man's reply no more acknowledgement than a quick eyeroll, Jack continues.

"You just need to accept the fact that in addition to being a diabolical genius, your mate is also a phenomenal children's author."

"And you've been hiding this skill until now?"

"Well, it's sort of my secret hobby/back up plan if the whole evil genius thing didn't pan out."

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Chase chuckles as he affectionately runs a hand through Jae Lan's dark hair. The girl instantaneously smiling up at her father from the attention.

"Well, you do have a way with children, Jack. I can't deny that."

"Thank you, Chase."

"However, that may be because you possess the unfair advantage of still being a child yourself."

The comment earns the dragon a light-hearted glare from his mate.

"If you want me to bear any more of your children anytime this century, you'll kindly be doing the shutting up now."

Clearing his throat, Jack flips the book in his hands back to the front cover. As he starts to re-read the story, Jack's gentle voice fills the air. The Heylin master opts to focus his attention on watching over his daughter and once-again pregnant mate. The roundness of Jack's stomach is now noticeable as he begins to enter his fourth month of his second pregnancy. Chase grins knowingly to himself as he senses the dual heartbeats from his twin children, pleased that they are both steady. The warlord has not yet told Jack that he is carrying two babies, deciding to leave that surprise for another time. As his golden gaze rests on his growing family, the now-familiar protective urge surges within him. Taking a moment, he checks the various magicks that secure the mountain citadel, pleased to find nothing amiss.

". . . The End. Alright Jae-jae, now it's time for bed."

"I'm not*_yaaawn_*tired yet."

At the telltale sign of exhaustion, her mother smiles.

"Sweetie, you really need to learn to lie better," closing the book, Jack places a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Now, goodnight."

Sensing the finality in her mother's voice, the girl resigns to go to bed.

"G'night Mom."

Once the girl gets under the blankets, the pregnant man is gently helped up from the bed by his mate. Chase then leans down further to properly tuck Jae Lan underneath the covers.

"Sleep well, Jae Lan."

Pulling back from his daughter, he is surprised when her tired, golden eyes remained locked onto his.

"Dad, are you really like a puppy?"

Golden eyes shift breifly over to crimson ones before returning to focus on the half-asleep girl.

"According to your mother's book, I suppose that conclusion could be drawn."

For a long moment, Jae Lan simply stares up at the warlord before another yawn escapes her lips.

". . . Can I call you Fluffy?"

After a good minute of silence, a poorly-covered laugh escapes from her mother's lips. The amused sound is all that answers the girl's innocent question.

"Sweetheart, you can call your father whatever you want. You're probably the only one that can."

Once the two leave their daughter's room, Chase turns to Jack just as the cheetah takes its post guarding the door. A pointed look is fixated upon the pregnant male beside him. However, the warlord's expression is only met with a self-satisfied smirk.

"You are pure evil, my love."

"It's about time you realized it," replies Jack, as he takes his place beside the Heylin warlord.

"Forgive me, it was an oversight I will not make again."

Intertwining his arm with Chase's, Jack chuckles at the man's teasing expression. The Heylin couple then continues down the palatial hallway and towards their bedroom. Once inside the opulent room, the evil genius moves to his side of the large bed, easily swinging his legs underneath the soft covers. As Chase gets underneath his share of the blankets, he is far from surprised when he feels thin fingers combing through his hair. The deft digits begin to braid his dark locks into a loose plait as a soft hum drifts from the set of lips behind him. The man smirks at the habit, as Jack has taken it upon himself to do this every night. For some reason or other, the young villain is determined to take proper care of every dark strand.

"Jack, you need your rest. I know that you are more tired than you let on."

"Only on one condition."

" . . . I've told you numerous times Jack. I will not allow food in our bed."

"No, not that," begins Jack with a smile as he finishes his task. His pale hand going to rest on the slight swell of his stomach. "I want you to tell us a bedtime story."

Taking a moment to consider it, the dragon decides to give into his pregnant mate's request. Moving them both into a more comfortable position, Chase lies Jack down on the bed. He then moves his own body down a bit so that his head rests gently on top of his growing children. Feeling the fetuses move a bit, his low voice begins to fill the silence of the room.

"Once upon a time there was a dragon that had an inexplicable attraction to the one human that could annoy him like no other."

If Jack is upset by the statement, he doesn't show it as a pale hand comes to rest atop of Chase's head.

"At first, the dragon thought that this human was the bane of his existence. Though the human, continued to adore and remain dedicated to the dragon, despite how many times his attentions were ignored. And by the time the dragon realized how much he actually returned those feeling, he cursed himself for spurning such devotion. So, he knew that to acquire the one he wanted he would have to do it a way that would ensure that his treasure remained his."

"He offered the human a chance to bear his children. The human, as distrusting as he was, decided to take the offer. The reason why, the dragon never truly knew. Yet, as he carried the dragon's child, the clever human began to see through the charade and fell even deeper in love. And upon the birth of their first daughter, the dragon made a vow - that his human mate would always know exactly how much he was treasured, no matter what effect it may have on his dignity."

As he finishes his story, Chase moves back up to curl around the warm body of his mate.

"Sleep well, Jack."

With a soft smile, Jack snuggles closer to the dragon. The pair of strong arms around him offer protection and security. Even Chase's dark, menacing aura is strangely comforting to the pregnant human.

"How could I not?"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I can't even explain why I wrote this. But, despite the crack I was on at the time, I wanted to share it with all of you. So, if it managed to amuse you, mission accomplished.<strong>

***BTW, This is probably in the same category as **_**Peach Lemonade**_**. As I've said before, sugar and insomnia is a dangerous combination.**

_**Dragons Are Like Puppies **_**is my original work, which I may or may not publish at some non-specific time in the near or distant future.**

**LATER DAYS!**

**RENKA**


End file.
